


The Last Of Us.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Last of Us
Genre: Death, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, The Last of Us AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange illness is spreading among the people, causing them to go insane. The worlds health organization has yet to find a cure, and many think; there isn't one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Left Behind.

It had been a long day, Aster thought to himself. And North wasn't making things any easier on him. “North I- North. North listen to me, he is the contractor.” Aster lets out a long sigh, trying to keep his voice low, the lights are off in the small home and he can faintly see Jokul sleeping on the couch. “He's the contractor okay? I can't lose this job.” Noth began to argue on the other end but Aster was tired and really didn't want to deal with this right now. “I understand...Lets talk about this in the morning. Okay?” He argues, but of course North try's to push the subject. “North, we'll talk about it in the morning alright? Good night.” He notices Jokul begin to stir on the couch, guess he hadn't kept his voice down low enough, he switches on a light and quickly makes his way to Jack.

“Hey.” Jokul says with a yawn.

“Scoot.” Aster reply's with a yawn of his own.

“Fun day at work, huh?” Jokul says with a sarcastic tone as he moves to the side to let Aster sit, quickly pressing in to his side when he does.

“What are you still doing up? It's late.” Aster responds, rubbing his face and wrapping an arm around the young man.

“Oh crap what time is it?” Jokul quickly turns to look at the clock above them. Aster just let another sigh, he really was too tired to deal with this.

“It's late, Jokul.”

“But its still today.” He snarks back before reaching under one of the stands to the sides. “Here.” In his hands was a small gray box.

“Whats this?” Aster hesitantly takes hold of the box and examines it from each side. Nothing fancy, simple lid. Why was he giving him this? For the most part Jokul just gave him a disbelieving look.

“Your birthday?” he says. It takes Asters exhausted mind to catch up with what Jokul says before he understands. Slowly he lifts the lid to the box, inside is a watch. “You kept complaining about your broken watch...So I figured, ya know.” Jokul is smiling softly and acting bashful, but when Aster doesn't respond right away he begins to get nervous. “You dont like it?”

“Jokul, this is...Its nice but..” Aster places the watch on his wrist and gives it a few taps and listens to it. “But I think its stuck.”

“What? No, no, no, no.” Jokul panics and pulls the watch closer to him so he can examan it. The watch seems to be ticking normal and telling time just fine, Jokul smiles at Aster and gives him a shove. “Oh ha, ha you jerk.”

Aster simply chuckles and examins his new watch closer. The metal on its face shining brightly from the dim light of the lamp. “Where did you get the money for this?”

“Drugs.” Was his response. “I sell hard core drugs.” he says as he lays down on the couch.

“Oh, good. You can start helping out with the mortgage then.” He responds just as smartly as he picks up the remote and fliping the T.V on.

“Tch-yeah. Keep on dreaming.” He says tiredly and turns to the T.V. An hour passes and Jokul is sound asleep. Aster picks him up gently and takes him upstairs to his room and lays him in his bed.

“Good night, song bird.” Gently, Aster brushed the hair out of Jokuls face and walked out.

Jokul awoke with a start to the sound of the phone ringing, slowly he reached out to grab it. “Hello...?” he said, voice still filled with sleep.

“Jokul? Jokul I need to you to get Aster on the line.” the voice on the other line said.

“Uncle Hyde?” He said, starting to wake up as a wave of panic began to wash over him.

“Somethings happening Jokul I nee-” But whatever Hyde had been about to say was cut off as the phone goes dead. Quickly, Jokul gets out of bed and walks to Asters room. “Aster?” He calls out as he pushes the door open. The T.V is on and a news reporter seems to be outside of a hospital. “That's...that's close by.” Jokul notices men in the background moving around frantic before they take note of the reporter

“Hey! Get out of here its not-” A loud explosion cuts him off and the broadcast is cut short. Outside the window he can see a large plume of black smoke and fire in the distance. “Oh god...Aster!” He quickly works his way down stairs. “Not here either...where are you?” Sirens blare outside as a squad of police cars drive by the house, almost drowning out the sound of a phone buzzing. “Asters phone.” Quickly he picks up the phone. “8 missed calls... where the hell are you? I'm on my way?” the wave of panic in Jokuls stomach surges up again as he walks to Asters office, just as Aster runs in from the back yard quickly closing the glass pain door behind him. “There you are.”

“Jokul, are you okay?” Aster calls out in a panicked voice, breaths coming in ragged.

“Yeah?” Jokul slowly inches closer to Aster as he pulls out a metal box.

“Has anyone tried to get in here?”

“No, who would get in here?” He can hear the faint clink of metal, bullets.

“Don't get near the doors. Just...Just stand back there.”

“Aster, you're kinda freaking me out. Whats going on?”

“Its Sandersons, somethin ain't right with him. I think he's...sick.”

“What kind of sick.” The fear began to roil in his stomach, something was wrong. A loud bang against the glass door. Outside, the short man that didnt look much stronger the Jokul himself was pounding against the door vigorously, cracks and fractures appearing in the glass where he struck.

“Aster?

“Jokul come here!” He calls out and rushes in front of him. Sandy strikes against the glass a few more times before he charges in, his body covered in gashes and blood. “Sandy! Sanderson I'm warning you! Don't!” But the short man seems rabid, and quickly picks himself up and charges a few steps before a single shot to the head causes him to drop back down.

“You...you shot him...” This doesn't seem real, this has to be some kind of nightmare, Sanderson was a sweet person he wouldn't...

“Jokul, listen to me there is something bad going on. We have got to get outta here, do you understand me?” He quickly shakes his head in agreement, words stuck behind his lips and tongue. The sound of a truck and light fill the living room, Jokul just noticed they had moved to. “That's Hyde, come on we gotta move.”

“Where the hell have you been?” the angry australian voice calls out, the man is tall almost 7 feet and then some, tan skin and black hair. “Do you have any idea what the hell is going on out there?”

“I have some idea.” Aster responds as he steps off the front porch.

“Holy shit, you're covered in blood.” Hyde says bluntly.

“It aint min now lets go, we don't have time to be wasting here.”

“They say half the city has lost their minds.”

“Look can we just go.” Aster says agitated.

“You going to tell me what happened?”

“Later.” Hyde simply sighed and pulled out of the drive way, tossing a quick glance to the back seat.

“Hey Jokul, how you holdin up?”

“I'm fine...” Jokul lies. “Can we hear whats on the radio?”

“Sure thing, songbird.” Hyde quickly flips the stations but nothing comes up, “Just bloody great, no radio no phone, just a minute ago the stupid news man wouldnt shut up.” Hyde grumbled

“They say where to go?” Aster asked, keeping a firm hand on the gun.

“They're saying army's setting up road blocks on the highway, we need to take the 71 if we wanna get out of here.” they drove quickly passing people yelling for help or for them to stop, but they keep going, out of fear and paranoia.

“Shit, everyone and their bloody mother had the same idea.” Hyde says, but he doesn't have time to fume, two people come out of the brush from the side of the road and begin draging people out of their car, beating them and ripping them apart. “Holy shit...”

“Hyde, drive!” Aster yells and shoves him. “Drive damn it!” that manages to snap Hyde out of it, he puts the car in reverse and quickly drives the other direction. Making a sharp left down the road, but they have to stop, people are running down the middle an side of the road and quickly surround the car making it impossible to move.

“W-what are they running from?” Jokul asks.

“Hyde we have to go! Get moving!”

“I'm trying! I cant pull out and I cant go forward they're behind us and I cant find an opening to keep moving!” the crowd slowly things and Hyde takes the opening. The sound of another cars tier screeches and everything goes black.

 

The sound of screaming is the first thin Jokul hears. “Ngh...hey...Aster? Hyde?” the two groan in response.

“Get-Get back Jokul...” Aster says, before quickly striking at the cars front window with his legs and breaking it to crawl out. The group quickly make their way out of the car only to be confronted with another problem.

“Shit, we gotta get out of here and fast, I think more and more of this sick people are starting to pour out of the wood work!” Hyde yelled as he began to run in one direction. “We have to move!”

“Come on Jokul, we'll be alright.” They begin to quickly run past others, watching them drop and get attacked by the insane and sick. Quickly though, the sick begin to attack them, they push their way past the crowd desperately, Hyde even going so far as to shove others in the path of the sick to buy them time. They mange to get in to a building, Hyde try's to close the door but the infected manage to stick their hands in the gap.

“Go!” Hyde yells out.

“But what about-” Aster begins to protest

“Go! You have Jokul now go!” with a nod Aster tosses Hyde the handgun and runs out of the side doors to the building, running up the side road that leads to the highway. They see a light ahead and a figure pointing it down at them before shots are heard and the sound of body's dropping is heard behind them.

“Ta mate...look we need help, we where in a wreck and-” but Aster is cut off.

“Stop, don't take another step.” The man yells. “Sir, civilians on the outskirts please advice.”

“Look buddy, we just went thru hell, we just need-” Aster takes a single step but stops when the man, soldier, points the gun at him, he puts his hands up and steps back.

“But sir, there's a kid; alright.” the man raises his gun again and points it at Jokul this time, Aster quickly steps in front of him.

“Sir, please don't we just need-” theirs a sharp pain is Asters arm and he try's to cover Jokul as his mind kicks in to overdrive, he falls over with the boy and turns to the soldier as he hovers of them. “Please, don't.” A stray shot from the side catches the soldier in the head and he drops like a rock.

“Aster! You alright?” Hyde calls out as he comes to a stop next to him giving him a quick once over. “Just a graze you'll be-shit Jokul...” that causes Aster to panic, he gets up and turns to where Jokul fell, only now catching the small whimpers and cry's he was letting out.

“Jokul! Jokul, song bird where ya hurt, come on let me see. “He scans over and notices the large spot of blood near the lower right part of his abdomen. “Move your hand song bird come one let me get a look.” He pleads, but Jokul simply whimpers and grabs at him shaking his head, letting out small sobs. “I know it hurts songbird but its going to be okay.” Asters says, pushing away Jokuls hand and putting pressure on the wound. “Just look at me okay? Just stay with me.” but Jokuls cry's begin to get weaker and soon, he goes limp in Asters arms. “Jokul? Song bird? No, no, no don't do this to me...please you cant do this to me.” Aster begs, tears starting to pool in his eyes. “Please no, just don't go.” He pulls the boys limp body close to him in a tight embrace. “I cant lose you...” but the boy was already gone.


	2. Twenty years, And Then Some.

There was a loud banging sound coming from outside, who the hell was it as this hour? Maybe if he ignored them they might piss off. Aster rolled over slightly on the sofa he lay on and tried to get back to sleep, but the bleeding idiot outside kept banging on his door.

“Alright! I'm coming!” Aster was not in a mood to deal with this. He slowly got to his fight, rubbing his face in exhaustion, before moving to the door. The daft git kept on banging as well. “The hell do you- Oh.” He cuts himself off mid sentence and steps aside to let the woman in.

“How was your morning?” the woman asks in an annoyed tone, quickly spotting the whiskey on the table in the kitchen and serving herself a glass. “Want one?” She asks after a slight pause.

“No, I don't...want one.” Aster says tiredly.

“Well I have some interesting news for you.” Aster simply grunts in irritation before he rounds on her.

“Where were you, Katherine?”

“West End district.” she reply's matter o factlly. Aster simply glares at her and shakes his head.

“Hey we had a drop to make.”

“Yeah, we.” Aster retorts. “We had a drop to make.”

“Yeah? Well who was the one that wanted to be left alone huh?” Katherine reply's bitterly, picking up a rag on the table and pressing it to her face. Aster now noticing the cuts and bruises along her jaw and brow.

“Let me guess, by the look of your face the whole thing got fucked real fast and the “Client” made off with our pills, that sound right?” Katherine laughs bitterly before glaring at Aster.

“The trade went off without a hitch alright? Got enough ration cards to last us a few months.” she pulls out the small green cards from her back pocket and tosses them on to the table.

“Oh yeah? Then wanna explain those?” Aster says pointedly.

“I was on my way back here and I got jumped by these two assholes, alright?” Katherine scoffs. “Yeah they got a few good hits in but...look, I managed.” Aster just shakes his head and sighs.

“Are these assholes still with us?” He says sarcastically.

“Tch, yeah now that's funny.”

“Did you find out who they were?” She glares at him at that.

“Yeah look those guys? They were nobody's but what matters is, Pitchner fucking sent them alright?” Aster clenches his fist at the name alone.

“Our Pitch?”

“He knows that we're after him. He figures he's going to get us first.” Aster slams his fist on the table next to him, causing it to creek from the sudden abuse.

“Son of bitch is smart”

“No, no hes not smart enough. Because I know where he's hiding.”Aster lets out a growl of irritation.

“Like hell you do.” Katherine smirks, like she was expecting him to say that.

“Old warehouse in Area 5- cant say for how long though.” she says with a slight frown and shrug of her shoulders. She moves away from the kitchen table and downs her drink in one swing before moving to the window. Aster glowers at her and stalks to over to her.

“We'll I'm ready now, yeah?”

“Oh I can do now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update to show that this isnt dead!

**Author's Note:**

> So the frostbitten pooka over on tumblr wanted a last of us AU so here it is, this was not easy for me and i had a really hard time with this even with replaying the game.


End file.
